Aaron
Aaron was a German man with stringy brown hair, headed to the rave with Katja, Monica and Max. He is the first character the player controls, in the 'Chapter 0' tutorial before the beginning of the game. Rise Of Nightmares Train Crash Aaron is heading to a rave with some others on a train, until the train crashes. He survives the wreckage along with a few others. He reappears outside a mansion with the twins; Sacha and Tasha. Right when they all go inside the mansion however, they are captured by an unknown group of people. Dungeon He wakes up in a cell in a sort of dungeon and finds Katja unconcious on the floor. He slowly leans down to see if she is hurt when Katja wakes up and exclaims how she is grateful to see someone else survived the train crash besides her. They both do not know where they are exactly, although they can clearly see that they are in some sort of abandoned prison or dungeon. After hearing a noise coming from nearby, Katja says they need to somehow escape the cell. Attempted Escape Aaron quickly spots an iron pipe on the side of the cell and uses it to break the padlock, unlocking their cell. Aaron and Katja run towards where they think is the exit. They find it locked by an electronic gate. Aaron quickly searches for the controls and finds a lever not so far from the security gate. He pulls it down and unlocks the gate, but also unlocking the adjacent cells as well, releasing a pack of Altered, whom Aaron fends off with his iron pipe. With the security gate open, Aaron meets up with Katja, and they continue their escape. Death As soon as they both head through the gate, which leads to a corridor, Aaron runs to another lever and pulls it down. His plan worked at reclosing the gate so the pack of Creatures would not be able to get to them. Katja quickly gets a bad feeling, saying their escape was "too easy" . Aaron seems to ignore her sense of danger, saying "I don't want to be around when it gets hard". A Creature appears at the once again locked security gate and Katja quickly estimates that they are the ones a probably killed their captors. They run down the hall towards another locked gate, Katja begins to frantically push against it. When Aaron approaches, another gate drops, sealing them in. Katja realises her senses of danger were right all along. Then suddenly, the walls on both sides of them begin to close. Aaron and Katja begin to uselessly push against them to make them stop. Aaron shouts out his last words "I don't want to die like this"! They both scream as the walls completely close, crushing them both completely. The nightmare realm later revealed that Aaron was originally supposed to get drafted into the military, however his father intervened by "pulling some strings" that got him out of it. He revealed that he didn't want to join not because of 'love and peace', rather he hated the sight of blood. Trivia *Later in the game, when you play as Josh; you can hear Aaron break the lock on his cell door with the iron pipe. Josh also escapes his and tries to follow them, only to hear both Aaron and Katja scream when they are crushed be the wall closing trap. *When you play as Ernst, Aaron is not seen holding the iron pipe and he was not fighting with the creatures. Category:Characters